Lucky
by merlucadevotion
Summary: A quiet, rainy morning at home causes DJ to reflect on just how lucky she is to have Steve.


Rain splattered against the windows of their bedroom, the couple laying in each other's arms; DJ's head against his chest, Steve's fingers going through her long, golden locks. The TV flashing, just the current news playing, yet they weren't even focused on that. The very much in love couple was instead focused on the rain pouring outside, watching as it became heavier by the second.

That particular early afternoon happened to fall on a day that both DJ and Steve had the day off from their respective clinics, which never happened too often. Jackson, Max, and Ramona were at school, the youngest Tommy at his afternoon preschool while Stephanie and Kimmy were out working a party planning gig. The house held a peaceful silence which was quite rare with the size of their family.

DJ was close to falling asleep, the sound of the rain always making her sleepy. "Tired?" Steve asked, stroking the back of her head gently as he gazed down at the love of his life.

"Just a tad." She cooed, turning so that her chin was lying on his chest. Steve gave her a nod, moving his hand to her back. DJ smiled and moved up on him, planting a soft kiss against his lips. Their kiss was soft and gentle, yet filled with passion.

As they pulled their lips apart, DJ stayed in her position, allowing her eyes to slowly flutter open to see her fiancé gazing down at her. Looking into his eyes she felt that all too familiar feeling of safety and comfort that only Steve Hale could give to her. "What? Did my expert level kissing skills leave you that speechless?" He questioned teasingly, shaking the woman out of her slight daze.

DJ giggled softly, playfully pushing his shoulder. "Yes, that's _exactly_ what it is." Steve laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek, rubbing her arms gently.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower now." said DJ. Her morning had consisted of dropping her youngest boys off at school as well as squeezing in her morning run, and showering had somehow slipped her mind amidst the morning chaos.

"Maybe we could make it a team effort?" Steve suggested coyly.

The woman blushed slightly, shaking her head as she bit her lower lip. "Not this time, honey." She said with a wink as she got up and walked to their bathroom.

Steve sighed as he laid back on the bed, smiling contently as he waited for DJ to shower. There weren't any words to describe just how grateful he was that this was his life now, that he and DJ had fought against all odds and now nothing could break them.

He closed his eyes while the rain continued to pour outside. At least ten minutes had gone by when Steve was taken out of his daydream by the sound of DJ coming out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of pajamas.

"Incoming! Look alive, baby!" DJ shouted as she ran from the doorway and jumped onto the bed and ultimately onto Steve, causing them both to roll around on the bed, laughter filling the room.

"Ow! Wait- what is that?" said Steve, interrupting the laughter. He reached behind his back and pulled out one of Tommy's toys, a Lego action figure.

DJ couldn't help but laugh. "That little stinker. Even when he's not here he's killin' the vibe!" She joked.

The couple laughed together again for a few seconds, DJ not taking her eyes off Steve. Honestly, she wondered how he was still here and so in love with her after all these years. How even during their years apart he never stopped loving her. Throughout their trials and tribulations he never once gave up on her.

She suddenly felt the urge to treasure him, to thank this once in a lifetime man for everything he'd done for her.

The blonde's arms went around his neck, her body pressing up against his as she connected their lips, pulling him into a steamy and passionate kiss. Steve ended up rolling onto her, DJ's leg wrapping around his back as she held him close.

Several heated kisses later, Steve unlocked their lips, giving her a look of surprise and confusion. "What was that for? " He questioned, panting slightly. DJ looked into his eyes, feeling her heart flutter. Every time she gazed into those bright and loving eyes of his, she fell in love all over again.

"Thank you. " DJ whispered, planting a kiss on his chin.

Steve raised an eyebrow, unsure of exactly what she meant. "For what, sweetheart?"

DJ smiled a little, moving both hands to his cheeks. She cupped his face in her grasp, staring deeply into his eyes. "Thank you, Steve, you've put up with me for the past 25 years, and you still manage to be here by my side. I know that I can be difficult and a little much with my need to control things and my tendency to, well, overdo it when it comes to anything. You see all these traits that I don't always like about myself and yet you love me anyways." She spoke softly.

The man gave a small chuckle, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, kissing her nose. "Well Deej, all those things you don't like about yourself, they only make me fall even more in love with you everyday."

Steve gently caressed the side of her face. "I love every single thing about you, down to the smallest details you probably don't even notice. Like the way your eyebrows furrow together whenever you're watching something really interesting on TV like a documentary or the way you chew on your bottom lip when you're deep in thought. Or the way you always hum to yourself while you clean, or the way your face lights up when you get a really good deal on coupons at Whole Foods. Or even how your eyes flutter open and shut on those rainy days like today that make you sleepy. Those little quirks are what make you, _you_ , Donna Jo."

By this point, DJ couldn't even fight the tears that filled her eyes as she looked into the eyes of the love of her life, her soulmate. She wondered how she got so lucky. "Steve, I- I don't even know what to say except that I love you so much. With all of my heart, I really do."

Steve simply smiled and leaned forward, kissing his fiancée tenderly. "I love you more."

"And that's something I'm forever grateful for. You were willing to wait for me and now that we're finally back together for good, you've proven yourself far beyond my expectations, which were already high. Thank you for loving me and loving my boys as if they were your own. You're a good man, Steven Edwin Hale."

As the morning went on, the couple continued their day of relaxation and simply enjoying each other's company, laying in bed on that cold, rainy day.

DJ turned to look at Steve who was already peacefully sleeping, his chest slowly rising and falling with his steady breath. The blonde pulled the comforter around her body tighter as she moved over to him, laying her head on his chest. It was as if he knew she was there, even in his sleep.

A hand wrapped around her waist, his hand placed on her stomach. The woman placed her hand over his, intertwining their fingers.

"I really am lucky." She whispered, glancing up at her soon to be husband who was now smiling in his sleep.


End file.
